Elizabeth Magnus
by TKB1792
Summary: Helen had another daughter, almost a hundred years ago.


Elizabeth Magnus

I don't own the characters this is just for fun.

This is my first story so your feedback would be greatly appreciated so I know whether to continue posting or just keep my thoughts to myself. No pressure.

This has an OC of mine so enjoy or not. whatever your heart desires. (I can be rather indecisive when it comes to writing. It took almost 6 months to decide to get an account on here.)

Ch1

Just when things are right everything goes horribly wrong... she sighed while her head throbbed in pain. It had happened again the people who had been looking for her since she was little had found her and run her off the road. At least she thought so…The bright hospital lights blinded her sensitive corneas. They had always just watched from afar. They had never actually harmed her or her host family, but the fact was her family was all gone, Well her most recent family, she's had 36 of them since 1949.

She felt the heavy constricting cast around her leg. She looked around the room. No one. She was all alone as usual. She thought the FBI would at least be here by now. She didn't look over 18 but her eyes begged to differ. She had long brown wavy hair and deep blue eyes. She was just under six feet and carried herself with an air of grace and wisdom.

She painfully pushed herself up on the bed. Just then a nurse walking by noticed she was awake. She made a b-line for her room and plastered a smile upon her face. "Hi how are you feeling" she joyously asked.

After taking a second to appraise this overjoy full women, "I'd like this cast off and I would like to leave now" she stated with a firm British accent.

Slightly taken aback by this young girls firmness "I don't think you understand, you shouldn't be alive It's a miracle that the injury's to your brain didn't kill you alone. You need to take it easy. We are going to keep you for observation for a couple days and then we would like you to have you talk with someone about what happened." The smile washed off her face.

The girl pushed herself into a sitting position strongly against the rejections of the nurse. Now feeling the weight of the cast, as it pulled towards the floor and the throbbing inside her skull made her grip her head in anguish. "Id like to leave now if you please" she demanded after the throbbing had subsided. The process was not quite complete she had never been this close to death before it was taking longer.

The nurse after watching her struggle to get up, was shocked by the young girls demand. "listen you've been in a horrible accident, you've had a bullet shot through your brain and your arm and three more through the stomach, you NEED to take it easy".

"well then at least get me a cup of tea".

"we have water and iced tea".

"Iced tea will do". As soon as the intolerable women left, she quickly searched the room. Her bag was on a chair in the corner mixed in with some of her families things. This was it she was not going to endanger anyone else. She was done with this government. she drew the blinds around the room. She dragged her cast to her bag. After searching through the contents she tore open the frayed seem and removed a knife, some passports, credit cards, and a gun. She placed the gun in the small of her back and set to work cutting of the cast with her knife. She quickly dressed and slipped out of the hospital unnoticed. When the nurse returned she found nothing but two halves of a cast and the rest of the family's belongings. This girls name would haunt her for the rest of her life. She could not fathom how a young girl could watch her family be brutally tortured and murdered and manage an escape only to be run off the road 2 miles away and shot at point blank range five times and live. The name in the hospital registry, Elizabeth Magnus.

Ch 2

Elizabeth, as we now know her to be, found she was in a small town somewhere in the northern part of Washington state, and got in contact with some old friends from the Canadian border control and made her way to Vancouver. Elizabeth had an old art loft there from the 80's that she crashed in while planning her next move. It want all one room with modern sleek furniture than contrasted with industrial grade steal door and brick walls. She was sitting on her couch thinking about what her kidnappers were talking about when they said about getting back at her mum. She never knew her real mum and the woman posing as her mum was just a cover. She had made sure none of her cover family had a past. Oh well she was free now and put it out of her mind and began to think of how lovely India was in the springtime when a knock came on the door.

She made her way to the door careful to not let footsteps be heard. She slowly pulled out the gun from the hospital and carefully opened the peep hole. From the way she held the gun you could tell she had been trained by the military. "LIZ I KNOW YOUR IN THERE ITS ME!".

"go away Harry!" she put the gun down on the stand beside the door and put her back against the cold iron door letting out a sigh.

"Liz I'm not leaving until you let me in and you know I'm not lying I'll stay here all night if I have to". Drawing in a long breath she finally turned around and yanked the four locks open. The door swung open and there stood Harry Lankoff one of her overseeing FBI agents. He was a solidly built man with short brown hair

He eyed her cuts across her face and arms with intensity. She looked like hell he thought to himself. "long day?".

"long week ." He gave her a long hug which she did not reciprocate. Harry was a rather touchy feely person, Liz was not. when he was done with his awkward hug he walked over and sat on the arm of the couch while she closed and rebolted the door and then turned with her hands behind her back resting on the cool steel. He was in an old button up shirt and jeans and figured he was probably off duty.

"Thank you Liz I just wanted to talk to you see if you were ok".

"Harry I'm always ok when you've been alive for as long as I have and seen the things I've seen, you find it hard not to be ok".

" Liz no one gets held hostage, brutally beaten, and watches her family that she has been living with for the past four years, get brutally murdered, and then is hunted down and almost killed and is still ok. I don't care what you've seen Liz no one is still ok after all that.

"Then why did you bloody hell come here for if you knew I wasn't ok" her body tensed as she crossed her arms.

" Because I'm your friend and you could use one right now... So how do they think they found you this time. It says in your record they always just watch from afar what's changed?"

"One, your not my friend you're a glorified babysitter of the FBI and secondly I don't think they are the same people these guys were different. What can I say I slipped and let the stupid paper take a picture of me working on my stupid doctoral thesis. and somebody somewhere who was linked to them saw it. Thirdly stop reading my stupid file it hasn't been updated since 76. But I wouldn't worry about it right now they think they killed me. I guess no one told them about how fast I heal."

"Why would you say that, they obviously know who you are and you don't sound very happy to be alive. Which you should be. We should have a new host family set up by the end of the week"

"Why the bloody hell should I Harry? when all you do is treat me like the child I look and not the 99 yr old woman I am, I am almost a century old I can take care of myself. "

"So what you're just going to hide in Vancouver the rest of eternity? and you can't blame them you can't really expect any government to take you seriously when you don't look much older than 20".

"actually I was thinking India, its lovely this time of year and that's the point Harry, why should I even bother working with the governments when all they do is exploit me and treat me like a child when I can just disappear? the one thing I don't understand is why would they want me dead and they said something about getting back at my mother. I never even knew my mother. people have been watching me ever since I can remember but have never tried to kill me before"

"maybe they weren't trying to kill you"

" They shot me five times how could they know about my healing abilities. Ever since I first turned 18 and started getting them I never told anyone about my abilities. Your government was just the first one to TORTURE it out of me and they offered me a protection detail and I complied with their charade but no more." she said as she sank into a leather armchair.

"I don't know you've said they've been around since you can remember maybe they just figured it out."

"I told you these people were different." at that, they heard the sound of screeching tires coming from the street below. The both moved quickly to the window grabbing their guns. The peered out the window just in time to see a spiky haired young man stepping out of the car. He was dressed in a black button up shirt and jeans and stared at the building questioningly and glanced up at their window just as they hid behind the curtain he looked back at the front door of the apartment building. At the sound of his voice six heavily armed men got out of the black SUV and the one behind it. Also at the sound of his voice Elizabeth realized where she knew him from, her palms got sweaty and her heart started thumping in her chest.

Ch3

" Harry, I know that man he was one of the kidnappers, He never hurt me or anyone for that matter he just was there and spoke up when they were going to kill the Gardner's but they did it anyway and he stayed with me after they shot me. He said my name and asked if I was okay and then I think he called 911 but I can't be sure I was losing a lot of blood and I blacked out."

"Stay here and lock the door behind me and don't let anyone in"

"I know how to use a gun Harry"

"No stay here I don't want you getting hurt"

"I can't. Remember." the sound of footsteps echoing on the stairs

"Elizabeth please stay here" he didn't give time to respond as he rushed out the door. she closed it behind him and locked all the locks and took cover behind the kitchen island. She heard Harry "Stop FBI!" then sound of a fight and more footsteps up the metal stairs to her door and her heart jumped out of her chest. A loud bang came on the door. Dahm.

"Elizabeth we're not here to hurt you just open the door."

"You were one of them! why should I even believe you!"

"I knew you wouldn't die, and I'm sorry about what they did to the Gardners I tried to stop them I really did! I couldn't stop it I was under cover."

"Who do you work for and how do you know my name!"

"We're friends of your mother" Elizabeth was shocked by what he said. "Elizabeth your mother wants to talk to you she is sorry she ever let you go."

"My mother's dead!"

"That was a lie, the man who took you in, James Watson, he told you that so you would never have to know the truth"

"Oh yeah and what's the truth!"

"Why don't you let me in and I can tell you" for some reason she trusted him... but not enough.

"fine but only you and you can leave your gun with your friends, I don't feel like getting shot again." she heard a hushed argument going on at the door but the guy at the door won.

"fine I'm putting my gun down now" she moved towards the door and opened the peep hole and saw him slowly placing his gun on the floor. she saw his men standing behind him on the stairs.

"tell your men to go down a floor" With much reluctance he managed to wave them back down the steps. "ok I'm opening the door now" she slowly opened the door and pointed the gun out around the door at him. His hands shot up

"You're just like your mother she's held me at gunpoint too."

"just get in here. No funny business" Just then she heard the sound of a bullet leaving a silencer and felt a sharp pain in her arm, she looked down to see she had been shot in the arm. Blood ran slowly down her arm and dripped on the floor. She looked up at this man to see his face in utter shock and gripping his upper arm. She had instinctively shot him in the arm as well.

Ch 4

"shoot me again I'll shoot your boss again!"

"for gods sakes don't shoot her!" he yelled behind him as he grasped his forearm. she ushered him in with her gun and he obliged quickly. After slamming shut the door and relocking it. she walked into the bathroom and retrieved her medical kit while the clearly in pain man sat down on her couch. She set to work cleaning and dressing his wound.

"hell of a way to meet huh, when I met your mother she just hit me with a car and kept on going, nice for you to clean me up after the fact."

"I told you I don't have a mum she died when I was born and who are you, do you have a name perhaps" he clenched his teeth when she pulled the bandage tight and brushed the stray locks of light brown hair from her face.

"Will Zimmerman, and no your mother is alive, that's just a lie James told you when you were little, now how about we see to your ar..." he stared at her perfectly healed arm in disbelief , "oh I forgot Sanguin Vampirus, that's remarkable you heal even faster than Nikola."

"wait wait wait. one thing at a time please Will was it? what do you mean my mother's alive and if you're telling the truth why hasn't she raised me and why isn't she here right now"

"well that's a long story but I'll make it short your mother is Helen Magnus she brought you to term in 1911 but by the time she had you her life had become increasingly more risky and dangerous especially with a child. So she made one of the hardest decisions in her life. She gave guardianship of you to one of her closest friends James Watson. She knew you would be safe with him, but when her life finally settled down after the end of the First World War she finally decided to make contact with you and explain everything, but when she finally managed to track down Watson after 16 years…"

"I was gone" she said softly as she stared at her thumbs as she rubbed them against each other sitting down on an oversized ottoman that served as a coffee table. Their knees brushed slightly up against each other.

"It's not your fault you had no Idea. Watson looked for you for all these years but your apparently pretty good at hiding" He stopped to study her face deep in thought and unchanging.

"It wasn't that I was good at hiding. Im just good at running, I had been constantly moving for so long but I never really found what I was looking for so I didn't stop. Then in 1945 somehow I wound up in Normandy right when they stormed the beaches. I think I was trying to kill myself." She paused for a moment to take in a sharp breath. Will could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"I was shot three times and rescued by a group of American marines. I went from one place to the next behind enemy lines before I ended up in a secret holding facility in Colorado. I spent the next 4 yrs of my life in that facility being tested and interrogated. They took a liking to me because of my healing abilities and longevity. They would hurt me just to see how fast I healed." At this her composure broke for a moment before she straitened her back as tears came streaming down her cheek. Her eyes strong and piercing

"I'm so sorry"

"After I convinced them that I wasn't a Nazi experiment and that I was of use to them, they let me live a semi normal life. If you can call it that. I had a cover family and I went to several different colleges and got many degrees in multiple subjects. The government only called on me to solve this crisis or that one. They hid me away and moved me around more times than I can count. There's always been someone following me but I never found out who, I guess I just assumed it was James but after this last incident I refuse to put anyone else in danger."

"You can come live with us we can protect you from the people trying to hurt you. They're not after you they're after your mother. It's been Magnus all these years watching you and lately we have been doing some undercover work with smugglers and somehow they made the connection and tried to pressure your mom by hurting you." Elizabeth got up and went to the window to look out. She sighed and crossed her arms. "You look just like your mother standing there She never even wanted to tell you, She hates herself for giving you up all those years ago. I didn't even know she had another daughter. She thinks you'll hate her for what she did, but in reality I think she is just afraid. You see she just lost her other daughter, Ashley, a couple years ago. She told me she didn't want to risk your life like she did Ashley's but I convinced her that was your decision to make."

She spun around to meet his gaze arms still crossed. "Why do I trust you that this isn't just some crazy story you've concocted. I just told you about one of the darkest parts of my life and where the hell is Harry?"

He winced as he readjusted his position on the couch to face her "You trust me because I'm telling you the truth and Harry is fine we just gave him something to make him sleep for a little while. We're sending him home now."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why was her life so dangerous that she gave up her only child? What the hell do you guys do exactly?"

"Well that's more a question for your mother so what do you say. Come with us to the sanctuary to meet your mother or we leave you alone for good to go on running, looking for something you'll never find…" He stood and moved towards the door

…

"Alright but I can go at any time right? I'm not going through the whole lockup thing again"

"Yes, we won't make you stay against your will no worries there. That's just not how we operate" he walked to the door cracked it slightly "DECLAN YOU AND YOUR MEN CAN STAND DOWN NOW. WE'RE COMING OUT."

A voice could be heard from the stairwell "Alright mate come on out nice and easy." Will opened the door the rest of the way and walked out slowly when he noticed Elizabeth was still standing in the room.

"Its ok don't worry we aren't here to hurt you."

"alright lets go" she placed her gun in the small of her back and started to walk towards him and then stopped when she registered his questioning glare about her gun probably going to say she didn't need it but in response she shot him back a glare as well which he knew meant gun comes with me or I'm not going. So he let it go and started heading for the stairwell again.

She began to follow when she felt a prick on her leg. She looked down to find a dart sticking from her left thigh. she pulled it out as the room started spinning and her legs turned to jello. "You lied to me." She mumbled before she hit the floor.

She saw Will run towards her and drop down beside her and then yell back towards the stairwell "Why would you do that she was coming peacefully!?"

"I'm sorry Will but carrying a loaded weapon and shooting you with it is not peaceful in my book" said the voice from before as she heard boots coming up the stairs.

She felt his warm hand on his shoulder "I'm so sorry Elizabeth"

"you lied" she whispered. Then Blackness.

Ch 5

Beep thump beep thump beep thump beep thump.

She winced at the headache that the annoying sounds were giving her. "Will please let her sleep." A soft yet authoritative tone that had an instantly comforting sound. A British accent she wished she would say more but by the end of the thumping . She was a woman of few words.

"Yeah. right. sorry Magnus. So when do you think she'll wake up?" Will asked this mystery woman.

"I believe she already is." Shit.

She winced and opened her eyes. The bright florescent lights bringing back the headache from earlier causing her to bring a hand to her forehead. Will who was lying in the bed next to her jumped down and walked towards her. "Hey how are you feeling I'm really sorry about that that was a last resort only if you posed a threat to one of us. Which you weren't of course but they thought you were."

Her face hardened and gave him a stone cold stare that could kill, so much like her mother "I'm leaving" she stated as she sat up and ripped the IV out of her arm she stood up and started to head towards the door stumbling a little bit before regaining her balance.

"Elizabeth, please" It was the soft British accent with so much emotion in those two words it ripped her heart out of her chest. She stopped and spun around. She had almost forgotten she was in the room, but when she saw her she knew this woman was her mother. She looked almost exactly like her except she dressed nicer than her usual hippie outfits as Harry jokingly called them. This woman looked like she was ready to see the queen. Speaking of which how did she get in these hospital scrubs. The soft calming voice pulled her from her thoughts "I'm so sorry."

She started to cry but when the woman took a step towards her she took a step back and all the anger she felt for this woman came rushing back the put her hand up and her expression hardened into a glare "you left me how could you." She accused

"I thought it was what was best for you. At the time they were already using my friends and loved ones against me to get what they wanted. I couldn't put you through that." She held her ground while tears streamed down her face, but her composure never wavered.

"Well that's just too bad I spent 4 years of my life being interrogated and experimented on in a cold dark room. And more recently the people that took me in for the last 5 years were brutally murdered and I had to watch and all they wanted was to get back at you. The only thought I had both times is that I had no one and that no one cared whether I was alive or dead, and it was all because you left me." At this point they both had tears streaming down their faces.

"I tried to find you I did. I promise I did. I've been looking for so long. But I couldn't find you anywhere. I gave up because I thought you were dead. I had no idea you were even still alive or that you had inherited my longevity in the first place. But then James told me you were alive and he had people keeping an eye on you and you were safe, but I was also scared that you would hate me for what I did, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I had no idea you were hurt. Will you ever forgive me?"

She had waited her entire life to hear those words and she couldn't help but trust this woman, but still. "what do you want to happen for me to come running back into your arms and everything to be ok because I desperately need my mum"

The other woman was caught off guard by her coldness but she understood this wouldn't happen overnight "all I want is a chance"

…

"Fine but no more guns pointed at me or drugs and no more secrets and I can come and go as I please"

"Whatever makes you happy, darling I just want you safe" Magnus walked to the middle of the room and helped the now woozy Elizabeth into a wheelchair. She gave her a hug and kissed her on the top of the head

"So where do we go from here." she asked as she pulled away.

"My name is Helen Magnus and I'd like to know more about my daughter how about we go to my office so we can talk in private" With that Will got up to leave the room.

"No wait can Will come too, I'd feel safer with him there"

"Of course if that's all right with Will"

"Yeah sure as long as you don't shoot me again" He said placing his baseball on the stand and cradling his arm jokingly.

Helen started pushing Elizabeth towards the elevator "So what do you really do? What is so dangerous you felt it better for me to be with James than you." Helen made a sharp turn towards the main elevator.

"To show you that I need to show you one room first before we go to my office."

They headed down in the central elevator to Helens lab. The usual mouth gaping tour ensued. This was a tour Helen had given a thousand times before but she never thought she would be giving it to her daughter.

Ch 6

"Wow that was amazing. I understand the importance of your work. I really do but I can't help but feel hurt for being left. I mean I thought you were dead for the first 99 years of my life. That's a long time. I had gotten past the death of my mother years ago but now that its all coming to light again… well I just don't know." Elizabeth said as her mind still wandered about all the things she had seen as Helen rolled her into what she guessed was her mother's office.

"Well you get right to the point, don't you, just like your mother." He flinched as Helen elbowed him.

"That's understandable and I feel awful for doing that to you, but at the time I thought I was doing what I thought was best for you, if I had known all this would've happened as a result I never would have given you up, please believe me when I say that, Will, will you help Elizabeth over to the couch and I'll call for some tea" Helen said as she walked to her desk to press a button and ordered three cups of tea to be brought up at the earliest convenience. She was told that the tea would be up in five by a ruff voice. Which she then thanked the other end of the com and walked over to Elizabeth

"No No that's quite alright I'm completely fine. I can stand on my own." Helen nodded and walked over to the sitting area and gestured for Will and Elizabeth to take a seat.

After waiting a few minutes for the tea to be brought up by a very hairy ape looking butler Elizabeth sat forward and placed her half empty cup on the tray. "Thank you for the tea it was lovely. You truly are Brit to the core aren't you?" after receiving a smile and nod from her mother and short laugh from Will she continued. "So I have to ask who is my father and is he still alive." Helen straightened in her chair and placed her cup on the tray as well.

"your father is Nikola Tesla and as to whether he is alive I can never be certain with him, but a few months ago when I saw him he was very much alive."

"Wait a minute you never told me Nikola was her father!?"

"Yes Will long after john and I broke off our engagement, Nikola was there for me."

"So this is Nikola Tesla, THE Nikola Tesla, I watched one of his lectures one time. He is a brilliant man."

"Yes but don't tell him that under any circumstances. His ego is already far to large."

"well does he know I'm his daughter. I'm assuming he has the same gifts as us based on the fact that he was still alive.

"No he doesn't. By the time I wanted to tell him I was pregnant he had already messed things up with some very important people and he had to disappear. He didn't need anything else to worry about. When you say gifts, what gifts do you have? exactly."

"I apparently have longevity as well but I heal very fast. Also I am stronger and have faster reflexes than regular people. This comes in handy when in a scuffle." A grin creeping at the corners of her mouth as she remembered all the guards and poor saps she had beaten the crap out of.

"Interesting it would seem you are a healthy mix of everything. Would you be interested in running some tests to see what you can really do"

"NO" she said her hands tightening into fists as her eyes started to turn somewhat vampiric. She stared at Helen with a thirst for blood in her eyes.

Ch 7

"Of course I'm so sorry I completely forgot. We won't force you to do anything" she said slightly unnerved by the sight. Elizabeth eased slightly by her words but still obviously agitated.

"Elizabeth?" she jumped at the sound of Wills voice. She broke her glare with her mother.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you sometimes I just lose control and I can't help myself" Elizabeth said staring intently at her now fascinating thumbs.

"Darling its ok I shouldn't have pushed you. I should've known. But does this happen often when you lose control like that."

"It never used to happen. When I was younger I was completely healthy and normal but when I hit 16 I stopped aging almost all together and I started gaining these gifts or curses as I would call them." She got up and walked to the fireplace watching the flames dance over the logs.

Will got up and walked over to her. Gently placing a hand on her forearm. "Elizabeth we can help you control these and learn to bring them out when you want them to."

"I'd like that I'd like that a lot." She smiled and placed a smooth hand on top of his.

"Well would you look at the time. I'm late for the nubbins feeding" Helen stated as she got up and strode from the room and closed the door behind her with a soft click.

"I do believe she is trying to set us up" Elizabeth observed.

"What no. I mean Elizabeth it's not that… I mean I would but… Your very attractive but… How do you know that?" Will stumbled over his words making Elizabeth smile.

"I have a gift of sorts, I am very in tune with people's feelings and desires. and call me Liz." Seeing him shy away from her and shove his hands into his pockets "Oh Will I've made you uncomfortable, but not to worry I'm not one for that sort of thing." She grinned slyly at him.

"What do you mean by that." He asked slightly intrigued.

"Well I'm not one to cavalierly enter relationships. I've seen too many friends and lovers die. I don't tend to get close to anyone really. especially since not many people can get past the difference between how old I look and how old I actually am.

"You truly are like your mother. You know she said almost the exact same thing to me once."

"Why?" a grin appearing on her face "do you have the hots for my mum"

"What? No! what made you think that? She like a mother figure… but no I would never think of Magnus in that way… I mean she is a beautiful woman don't get me wrong… but…"

"Oh dear I've made you flustered again. Poor thing. You excite easily don't you."

"Well its not like I have two lifetimes of experience, or in Magnus's case multiple lifetimes." He shoved his hands deeper in his pockets and studied his sneakers.

Oh why did she always fall for the young ones. But she had to admit he was pretty cute, and he was very sweet and humble. She did like him. At that thought she turned his face to look at her. Ok those eyes were just smoldering. So she kissed him. Her lips lingered over his before she pulled back slightly to check his expression.

She kissed him. Wow the bosses kid just kissed him. What the heck. He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her into another close kiss. While he wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her into him. At this she moaned into their deep kiss. She fisted his short spikey hair. When they finally came up for air he looked into her eyes and saw the vampire in her emerge. Before he knew what was happening he hit a wall with a thud and she had his arms pinned. He was scared and turned on at the same moment. They were looking into each other's eyes with lust. She slowly kissed her way down his jaw but when she got to his neck he felt a searing pain as she bit into him. He cried out in pain at the sound of his cry she jumped and backed away wrapping her arms around herself. Her eyes were back to their usual ocean blue but they were filled with regret. Will touched his neck lightly and pulled back fingers with warm blood on the tips. He looked at his fingers then up to Liz with a look of worry and confusion.

"I'm so sorry" with that she ran from the room tears filling her eyes brushing past henry as she ran down the hall.

"Hey what happened…" then he smelled the blood he ran to Helens office smacking open the door almost breaking it off its hinges. He found Will with his back slumped against the wall grabbing his neck staring into the distance while blood ran through his fingers. He slid slowly to the floor, Henry threw the tablet he had on the nearby couch and ran to crouch beside him. "Will what happened?" Will just sat there staring at nothing. "Don't worry I'll get the doc. Hang in there" He got up and ran to the intercom. Will could barely hear him yelling into the intercom for Magnus to come right away, as he slipped into darkness and slumped to the floor.

Ch 8

Beep beep beep the constant rhythmic beating putting him at ease while worsening his headache at the same time. He must be in the sanctuary infirmary, but why? Then the day's events came rushing back like a tidal wave, the kiss, the pain, and the look on Liz's face as she realized what she had done. His head began to spin and he let out a low grone as he started to open his eyes and was hit with the blinding white overhead lights. "hey how are you feeling?" he felt a soft hand rest on his forearm that he knew to be Magnus'.

He tried to sit up but was pushed back down by Magnus' strong arms. Which he didn't mind because if she hadn't he would have just fallen back down himself from his spinning head. "Will you need to take it easy. You have lost a lot of blood"

"Where's Elizabeth" a look of regret washed over her face "Magnus?"

"she's fine but she wouldn't say anything or tell us what happened. So I was forced to take precautions"

"Magnus what did you do?"

"I was forced to put her in an isolation room." She stared at her clasped hands not wanting to meet his eyes.

He shot up in bed "You did what?! It was just an accident just as much my fault as it was hers. She already thinks she is a monster why would you do that?"

"Calm down Will, she asked to be locked away, but when I asked her why she just sat there in a fetal position and said I'm sorry over and over again. I'm sorry Will but I couldn't take any chances with her hurting anyone else. She's my daughter and I made a judgment call. So now that you are awake what did happen." Will blushed slightly at this.

"Um… I uh… We uh…" He played with sheets on his bed.

"Come on then out with it."

"We uh… kissed" he said in a hushed tone "I know I shouldn't have she was vulnerable and it was very unprofessional of me and in my defense she kissed me but I kissed her back and then before I knew it she had changed and pinned me against the wall and she was just kissing my neck but then she uh sunk her teeth in and when I screamed she pulled back and she looked really scared and she was back to normal but she just said she was sorry and ran out nothing else happened I swear." He said in one breath and now was breathing very fast awaiting her response.

"Well then" seeing the worried look on his face she continued "calm down Will I don't care if you're interested in my daughter. What I do care about is her losing control and you almost dying of blood loss. If she hadn't stopped when she did… you would be dead."

"Magnus I told her we would help her control it, but locking her away when she loses control is not a way of telling her we will, and like you said she stopped so she does have some control. Please Magnus we have to help her, how do we help her?"

"I'm sorry Will I just don't know. I'm going to see if I can get in contact with Nikola he might be able to help her more than we can, but until then I want you to rest until you have FULLY and I mean FULLY recovered. And then you can go see her but I changed the locks on the Iso rooms, you can talk to her, but I don't want you putting yourself in anymore danger."

"Come on Magnus"

"No Will that's final I will not have you putting yourself in any more danger." By her tone of voice he knew to drop it. So he decided to lay back much to her relief and get some rest. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep considering how extremely tired he was. When his chest began to slowly began to rise and fall and she was content he was asleep and not just faking she left for her office to begin her search for Nikola and work out what she was going to say to him.

Ch 9

Dearest Nikola

I find myself and my eldest daughter in need of your guidance and unique ability's please come at your earliest convenience

With love always,

HM

This was all the telegram said that landed on the desk of a certain electrifying doctor somewhere in the outer limits of a small town in northern Russia

He left immediately.

Ch 10

4 days later

Will stared looking in disbelief at the sight before him. He finally mustered up the courage to press the intercom button "Elizabeth" the voice caused her to jump slightly. He still couldn't believe that this girl with her knees held close to her chest was the same woman who held him at gunpoint just last week. Tears slowly running down a face that looked so worn down he was surprised she could keep her eyes open to stare into space the way she did. "Elizabeth its Will please talk to me. No one blames you for what happened."

She looked up at him with such anguish that it made him flinch. "I blame me"

"You shouldn't there was no way you could have foreseen that happening and truth be told I owe you a thank you"

She looked slightly shocked. "and why is that?"

"Because if it wasn't for your self-control I would be dead right now."

She got up and walked towards the glass that separated them. "If it wasn't for me this would have never happened, why do you simply refuse to admit that I am what I am? A cold hearted blood thirsty beast." With that last statement her eyes started to change.

"Because Elizabeth this simply isn't you and even though I've known you for less than a week, I care for you. I love you Elizabeth." With his words her eyes instantly turned back to their cool ocean blue.

She looked around trying to figure out where she was and how she got there. Then her eyes found Will's patiently waiting eyes and she realized what had happened. she had lost control again. "Will?"

"Elizabeth? Are you ok?"

"Um no what did you just say?"

"I uh I said I love you Elizabeth." She blinked a couple times the reality of his words setting in.

"Will I uh.. I love you too. But I don't think this will ever work."

Slightly taken aback by what she said "W-wha-what? why?"

"because, this is going to sound frightfully cliché, but you bring out the beast in me"

"Wait what?"

"Well since I've been around you Will. I've lost control more than I ever have this last time was one of the worst because I actually wanted to hurt you it's not just another part of me taking over anymore its changing who I am and its scary Will. I'm losing control and It's getting harder and harder to stop it especially when I'm around you. I don't want to lose you but it's just too dangerous."

He stood there looking into her hurting eyes "Elizabeth, we are going to help you. Magnus is calling in Nikola. He has powers just like yours and can maybe help you control yours or come to terms with it. Don't worry 'cause I'm not going anywhere"

With that he sat down against the cool cement pillar and put his hand on the glass and she repeated his movements and there they sat until Helen found them the following morning both slumped up against the glass fast asleep.

Ch 11

She smiled at the two of them. "Will" she whispered as she lightly placed a hand on his shoulder making him jump out of his skin. "Go get some rest. I'll stay with her." He started to protest but decided against it due to a pain in his back from sitting on the cement floor and the stern look on her face. He nodded his head and painfully pushed himself up off the cold cement and headed in the direction of his room. Once he turned a corner and left her sight she looked down at her daughters face, stained with tears. She looked so much like she did at her age. Her hair cascading down her back in soft ringlets. She was so distracted by memory of her youth and looking at her little girl, that she didn't even realize when she opened her eyes. When they finally made eye contact she mouthed 'mother, where's Will?'

She reached over and pressed to intercom button "I made him go get some sleep and you should too. The kind in a bed not on the cement floor." She said with a smirk.

"Fine but did you get in contact with dad. Will said that he might be able to help"

"I sent a message asking him to come quickly. All we can do now is hope that he gets it, but in the meantime get some rest and we can talk tomorrow."

"Alright" she started to turn but had a second thought. "Mum?"

"Yes, Darling?"

Her eyes shadowed over with regret "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt him but I just couldn't control it. It..."

"I know. now get some sleep We'll talk tomorrow" She gestured towards the bed and crossed her arms and watched as Elizabeth climbed beneath the covers and slipped into slumber. Just then she got a call from Henry telling her someone was at the front door. She only hoped it was who she wanted.

Ch 12

She didn't even get off the elevator before she ran into Nikola rushing to get to her. "Nikola thank god." She embraced him in a warm constricting hug.

He backed up to look at her. "Helen I came as soon as I received your note, but darling Ashley is dead. Unless you have another child I don't know about" after seeing the look of regret on her face it clicked. "You do don't you?" the look of utter shame and remorse in her eyes told him all he needed to know. "Let's go to your office and we can sit down and you can explain." She didn't say anything just nodded her head. He placed an arm around her waist and directed her into the elevator. Once in, he pressed the floor for her office, but when the first choked sob pushed its way to the surface he reached and slammed the elevator stop button. He pulled her into a deep embrace and she let go all the raw emotions she had been holding back for a little under a week. Together they slowly slid to the floor and there they sat Nikola with Helens face buried in his chest one hand on her back the other softly stroking her soft brown hair.

They sat like that for the better part of an hour until Helen finally slipped into sleep for the first time in over 60 hours. Feeling her breathing slow and watching her chest rising and falling Nikola realized she was asleep. He slowly slipped from underneath her and lifted her in to his arms and pressed the button to go to her room. He walked slowly with her head on his chest. Before they reached the door to her room. Will turned the corner.

"Nikola! have you seen Mag…" After being shushed by Nikola, Will walked in front of him and opened the door to Helen's room. Which Nikola shut slowly in his face with a soft click. Nikola carefully walked over to the bed and set down his precious package. She stirred a little at the movement, but soon resumed her slumber. He walked around to the other side of the bed and carefully scooted in next to Helen and wrapped his arms around her and, feeling her hands slip around his waist, he drifted off to sleep himself.

The warmth of his arms around her, she had forgotten how good it felt to wake up next to him, but wait, how did she get in her bed. The last thing she remembered was crying in the elevator. The flood of emotions and grief came rushing back. They were not as strong as they were now that she let herself breakdown in front of the only person she could. Elizabeth. She looked up at the clock it was later in the afternoon according to the grandfather clock in the corner softly ticking away. She settled back in. Just a couple more minutes then she will solve everyone's problems. Deep in thought she didn't notice when Nikola opened his eyes and was looking deeply at her.

"Hey." She jumped a little then looked deeply into his soft eyes.

"Hey."

"Are you going to tell me what that was all about or are we sticking with one syllable words?" He questioned.

"Well that's a long story Nikola"

"One story I have all the time in the world to hear."

Over the next hour she apologized to him about keeping this huge secret for all these years, and then she told him all about the recent happenings, her concerns and hopes for the future. He listened intently never taking his eyes from her.

An hour later "Why would you keep that from me, I have a child, but Helen you don't understand when I first started to change I went on a rampage I killed 6 people in Romania I was out of control. It also refreshed that silly Dracula myth they have there."

"I'm So sorry Nikola, I should of told you but you were in the middle of packing to go underground and If I had told you, you would have stayed and you'd be dead."

"Well I would have stayed and I had every right to Darling but thank you for letting me go, because if you hadn't I wouldn't be in this bed right now looking at you and might I say you look absolutely beautiful for not having just one but two children" He smirked flirtatiously.

"Nikola leave it to you to turn the entire situation into a pick up line" she grinned obviously flattered.

"Now how about I go meet this daughter of mine."

The look of sincerity and concern in his eyes made her heart melt. "Thank you for coming Nikola." She quickly straddled him and leaned in to give him a long meaningful kiss. Once she was done she slid off of him and stood up from the bed, slightly smirking at his shocked look, and smoothed her skirt "right this way." She said gesturing with one hand towards the door.

He also got up off the bed and smoothed his trousers. He started towards the door but stopped just inches from her face. "Of course lead the way." She started to walk towards the door again but she stopped when he placed a hand on her arm and turned to face him. "and Helen. I will always be here."

"I know." She said as she placed another chaste kiss on his lips before turning on her heels and leaving the room with Nikola in tow.

Ch 13

When they reached the iso rooms Will was already sitting on a chair outside, silently watching Elizabeth sleep.

Helen walked up behind Will placing a hand on his shoulder causing him to jump. "Will I thought I told you to get some sleep"

"Hey. Magnus How are you feeling." She ignored the fact that he dodged her question. Deciding to leave it for later.

"I'm feeling much better Will. Thank you."

"So do you think you can help her?" this time his question was directed towards Nikola. They both looked at him expectantly.

"Well that's the question Jr. I don't know what powers she has but she needs to come to terms with it so she can learn to control them. For that to happen she needs to change fully, but that could be difficult." He said not taking his eyes off the sleeping form. He walked to the door and punched in the pass code Helen had given him. He opened the door stopped halfway in the room to look back at Helen with a sorry look in his eyes. He quickly turned back towards the room but before entering he hit the lock button before tearing the keypad off the wall and shutting the door behind him.

Helen rushed over and pulled on the door handle before rushing back over to the intercom "NIKOLA! What are you doing! DO NOT HARM HER!" she screamed, before rushing over to the building intercom to page Henry.

Will stood there dumbfounded not sure what was going on.

"Elizabeth!" He shouted and she sat up in bed. "Well Well Well you do look like your mother don't you." He walked closer to the bed. "Now to fully come to terms with your powers you must make them come out and learn to control them. Until then you are a silly girl with vampire angst."

"Well father, how do you plan on doing that? I can never predict when it will come out and its always when I don't want it to and I always hurt somebody." As she stood up from the bed, she looked over to see Will's worried face and then down at her feet.

"I'm going to make it come out and don't worry you cant hurt me." He said smugly.

She looked up questioningly, seeing him change before being thrown across the room into the glass. Her head hit with a sharp thud "What are you doing!" She cried after regaining her composure. He grabbed her around the throat and lifted her off the floor.

Outside Will was yelling at Helen as she stood with her arms crossed and tears streaming down her face. "WHAT IS HE DOING! HELEN STOP HIM!" when she failed to move he ran to the intercom and screamed for Nikola to stop. When he got no response he ran back to Helen. "What is he doing!"

"He is trying to have her vampiric qualitys come out. He won't kill her." She said with almost no emotion as she choked back the tears.

"But he is hurting her, this needs to stop!"

"I know, but we can't get in there he ripped off the keypad." Just as Will started pacing Henry came sprinting down the hallway "Henry. Thank God. I need that door opened now." She pointed towards the door stemming his rebuttal with the urgent look in her eyes then he saw Nikola slam Elizabeth to the floor and he ran to the door and started right away once he connected some wires.

"It will take 3 minutes to sync with this doors locks" as he pressed multiple buttons on his tablet at an alarming speed.

"Sooner the better Henry." With that Will resumed his pacing.

On the other side of the glass.

A blood curdling scream rang out as he hurdled her against the wall. She could feel bones snap in several places. "Please stop." She pleaded.

"Change and FIGHT ME YOU WEAKLING!" He pinned her arms at her side before throwing her like a rag doll. She smacked into the bed post and slumped to the floor. She attempted to push herself up with her good arm. He slowly walked over to her and lifted her off the floor "Fight!" then he threw her across the room where she slammed into the cement wall and slid to the floor in a heap. Just as Nikola was coming towards her again Will came running into the room.

He ran to Nikola and grabbed his arm "Nikola stop this now!" Nikola merely turned him around and threw him against the wall on the opposite side of the room just missing Helen in the process.

"Do not interfere." Elizabeth seeing this felt a strange feeling run through her body. She felt no pain. As she jumped to her feet and ran towards Nikola she morphed into full vampire and flung him through the air crashing through two bedposts before demolishing the wood desk at the far side of the room. She continued to run towards will morphing back into her human form and dropping to her knees in front of Wills crumpled form. Helen froze she had seen that exact expression on Ashley when the Cabal had control over her.

"Will! Will! Please be ok. I love you. Will! Mother please help him!" She turned to her mother with pleading eyes noticing the concern in her face as she stepped back from her daughter. "What's wrong." "What! Mom I'm fine I won't hurt anybody just help Will" Then she remembered her attacker and looked over to find his crumpled form laying over the remains of what was a desk. "Mom I didn't have a choice he was trying to kill me." Then she saw the look in her eyes as they moved from her to the man. She loved him. She got up from Will after making sure he was still breathing he probably just had a concussion and maybe some broken bones.

When she started to move towards the man to see if he was alright "Stop. Please. He was just trying to help." Her mother pleaded.

After getting over the shock of her mother treating her like a monster she collected herself. "It's ok I won't hurt him." After seeing her mother relax slightly she started moving towards this man again. Helen crouched down next to Will and checked his head and pulse, he would probably have a nasty concussion. Elizabeth softly walked over to Nikola and squatted down next to his unmoving body and reached out to find a pulse on his disturbingly cold neck. Nothing. Then she felt a fast beat and pulled back her hand. When she worked up the courage to try again she eased her hand back down. Before she knew what was happening she was slammed against the wall with his hand around her neck.

"Finally! Now we can begin learning to control your powers." His vampiric eyes almost glowing.

"Nikola! Stop this now!" Helen started to move towards Nikola. Elizabeth had to act before the same thing happened to Will, happened to her mother. She let out a snarl as she morphed into her vampiric form and brought up her feet kicking this man across the room. She was growing tired of this. When she saw the look of terror in her mothers eyes she was instantly back to her delicate blue eyed self. Nikola watching this picked himself up off the floor and slowly morphed back into his human form. He brushed off his trousers and started to walk towards Elizabeth. Seeing her body tense he slowed his pace and raised his hands in a nonthreatening gesture at the risk of getting drop kicked again.

"Hello I don't believe we've been formally introduced I'm Nikola Tesla. I'm also your Father and I am sorry about all that but it was quite necessary."

"And why the hell is that?!"

"If you haven't noticed by now I am much like you and when I first acquired my powers I didn't know about them and they started to come out at the worst times and I hurt people. a lot of people. People I loved" He glanced at Helen then refocused. "but when my powers finally came out the whole way, as yours just did, I found I had a better understanding of them and could control them. Is this not true?"

"I suppose but was it really necessary to beat the crap out of me and hurt Will" instinctively moving into a defensive position between Will and Nikola and crossing her arms.

"Actually it was. As it turns out you seem to only turn when in defense of someone you love like jr over there. All it took for me was getting beaten within an inch of my life. I must commend you. You appear to have greater self-control than me." Her posture softened, for a moment, before returning to its standard defensive state.

"Well why didn't I turn when I watched my host family brutally murdered." Both Helen and Nikola cringed slightly upon hearing this.

"There's no way to be sure of anything, but it may be that you just didn't love them enough to endanger yourself." Her expression hardened.

"I didn't love them enough! I would have to be inhuman to not want to stop something like that! I would have given my life so they would still be alive and not have gone through that!"

"Well that's the point you're not human you're an off shoot of the vampiric species. Our first goal is to protect ourselves. Then to sustain the race, which includes protecting those we see as our mates." He glanced over at Helen with longing in his eyes.

"You make us sound like monsters. I don't want to be a monster, and I definitely don't want to hurt anyone."

"Well now that you are aware of your powers you can control them . How you use them is up to you."

A loud moan came from Will still laying against the cement wall. He reached for his head and pushed himself up as Elizabeth came to a stop and kneed in front of him to cup his cheek in her hand. "Elizabeth are you ok?" he said weekly and blinked at the bright lights

"I'm fine, Will how are you feeling?" His eyes started to roll back into his head

"A bit of a headache" he slurred then he passed out again. Before he hit the floor Elizabeth caught him and picked him up in her arms.

"He needs rest." She started to walk from the room but she heard her mother start to protest. "It's alright mother I won't ever hurt him ever again." Helen looked from Elizabeth to Nikola who nodded and then back to Elizabeth who she gave a weak smile to and nodded her consent. Elizabeth turned and walked out of the room past Henry who had just stood in awe of the events that unfolded. Henry, chuckling to himself at the look of Will being carried by such a petite woman, also went back to his lab leaving Helen and Nikola alone.

With everyone gone from the room Helen strode towards Nikola and backhanded him across the face "Don't ever do that again!", "But are you ok?" she added on a second thought.

"Why yes Darling I am but I have to say I'm a little hurt by that. I just solved your vampire problem. That daughter of yours, she is a feisty thing isn't she? Just like her mother."

"You always were such a tease weren't you?"

With that Helen kissed him softly on the cheek and left the room.

Ch 14

Will and Elizabeth

She brought him to his room and laid him down on his bed. She watched him sleep for a little while before wandering around his room looking at the lack of pictures he kept there, deciding that he would ask him about it later. She walked over to his bookshelf and picked a book that looked interesting and sat in an armchair by the fire to read.

A couple hours later he stirred. She closed the book she was reading and placed it on the coffee table. Her slippered feet padded over the soft carpet. She watched as he opened his eyes and blinked, adjusting to the low light of the room. He smiled when he saw her slightly concerned face, but then the events of the day before came back and his smile was gone replaced with a look of worry. "Elizabeth are you ok?"

She smiled slightly and placed a hand on his cheek. "I'm fine and you're repeating yourself my dear. How are you feeling, concussion and all?"

He slowly pushed himself up and pressed the palms of his hands to his forehead in pain. "I've got one hell of a headache"

She giggled a little, sat down on the bed next to him, and placed a hand on his knee. "That's to be expected darling. You should try to stay away from those cement walls they can be quite hazardous." She smiled at him and he lowered his hands, the wave of pain subsiding. She leaned in and kissed him softly.

He pushed on her shoulders and she sat up and cocked her head to the side, still grinning. "What's gotten into you?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Aren't you afraid you'll lose control again."

"No."

"No?"

"No." She leaned in and kissed him but he pushed on her shoulders once again and she sat up.

"What do you mean no." She gave him the look of a teacher slowing down for her one slow students not quite grasping what she was saying.

"Apparently all I needed was to let my Abilities surface the whole way for me to be able to gain control. Nikola throwing you into that wall did just that."

"Oh I see."

"good." She leaned in once again and kissed him but he once again pushed on her shoulder. She sat up with an exasperated sigh.

"Just one more question and you can continue whatever you were doing with your tongue a minute ago." She licked her lips so sexily that he almost forgot what his question was. He snapped back to focus. "So are you a full vampire like Nikola now?"

She climbed on the bed straddling him she morphed into her vampiric form running one claw down his chest she growled "that would be correct."

Slightly shocked and mouth agape "Elizabeth can you return to normal now. The vampire thing still freaks me out a little. Almost dying does that to you. You know?"

She instantly morphed back into her human form, looking slightly ashamed while not meeting his gaze and playing with a button on his shirt. "Yes, of course Will, I'm sorry, I should have known."

He gently lifted her chin so she was facing him "Don't feel bad. I kind of liked you taking charge like that it was really sexy. Just like the time you held me at gunpoint." He leaned in and kissed her.

She pushed him back into the pillows and kissed him hard and long. When they finally came up for air she climbed under the covers and he did the same.

"I love you Elizabeth Magnus"

"and I you Will Zimmerman. Now get some rest." She placed a kiss on his lips and snuggled into his side laying her head down on his chest.

She fit perfectly into his side. Her warmth spread through him and her heartbeat lulled him gently into much needed sleep. He could fall asleep like this for the rest of his life.

Ch 15

He woke up in the morning to the loud buzzing of his alarm. Elizabeth stirred, moaned slightly, and reached across his chest to slap the top of his alarm. When she started to pull back she had a second thought and leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips as if she had done it every day of her life. "Good morning"

"Good morning"

"Why did you set the alarm? You should be resting today." She questioned

"I can't I have a staff meeting." He slid out from under her walking over to his dresser and pulled a new shirt from the drawer.

"Wouldn't you rather spend the day in bed… with me." She said rather seductively while swirling her finger in the sheets.

He walked over and kissed her on the lips "I wish, but Magnus would have my head" He stood back up and went to find a pair of pants in his dresser.

She hopped off the bed sliding a hand along his back on the way towards the door "Fine I'll go and get changed out of these hospital scrubs." She stopped and swiveled at the door "but I want some alone time with you later or I will have your head."

"deal" She turned and strode from the room with a grin on her face knowing he was watching her as she left.

After everyone arrived at the meeting but Magnus, a worried Will went off to find her and returned 10 minutes later to relay new orders to Henry.

"Henry, Magnus told me that you're supposed to delete all the security footage of the 3rd floor hallway from last night immediately."

"You sure Will?"

"That's what she said."

"Is she ok?"

"I'm not sure. She never opened the door. She said she'll be down in 30 minutes, but she sounded pretty adamant about deleting that footage." He said obviously deep in thought.

"Alright if you say so." He tapped a bunch of times on his tablet "done. footage erased."

They all sat deep in thought until they heard the soft click of Helens heels coming down the hallway. They all snapped to life when they heard her do something she did not do very often. Giggle. "Nikola!" was all they heard and then some more lighthearted whispers accompanied by some more giggling. She walked into the room looking serious as always Nikola dropping off into a spot by the fireplace, as if her joyous giggling had not just happened. "Good morning. I apologize for my tardiness. So Kate would you like to brief us on the new intake." Her decisive turn towards business had told everyone not to pry too far. At least not for the moment.

"Um sure…" She was slightly flustered before gathering her thoughts and briefing the group on the new intake. The staff meeting went by dreadfully slow and came to a close a painful hour later.

"Thank you everybody you may now return to your work." Everyone got up to leave even Nikola walked out of the room. Everybody but Will left. He got up and walked over to her desk watching her open a book and start reading. Once she realized he was still there she placed a finger in the book and closed it. "Yes Will."

"Are you alright Magnus."

"Yes Will I'm fine. How is Elizabeth doing?" Opening the book once more and scanning the page.

"She's fine. Why did you want Henry to delete the footage from last night."

She sighed as she closed the book completely and slid it aside before placing her folded hands on the desk in front of her. "Will I agree with your honesty policy however I do have personal aspects to my life that I wish to remain just that, personal. I would thank you not to pry."

"Fine. But judging by the fact that your glowing, you were giggling this morning, you were locked away in your room this morning missing a staff meeting, which you never do, as was Nikola, you asked Henry to delete video footage from last night, and you have two tiny pinprick holes on your neck" She started to move a hand to her neck but decided to just cross her arms while leaning back in her chair and smirking "There really isn't a need to pry now is there, and I figured all that out with a concussion."

She leaned forward still slightly smirking "I hired you for a reason didn't I? Now was there a point in all of that?"

"All I have to say is good for you."

The tinniest shade of pink graced her cheeks, but her expression remained the same. "Cheeky Monkey, Aren't you supposed to be sleeping? "

"I'm fine Magnus, and apparently so are you."

"Will while I am a private person and don't share my on goings with just anyone, there's no need to worry about my social life"

Not really sure what to say, he was relieved to exit this awkward situation at the reentry of Nikola from his unknown trip "It wasn't necessarily your social life I was worried about." He smirked.

"For the record Will, I am not worried about your social life either." She said with an impish grin

A slight shade of pink showing on his cheeks he slightly commented "I have no idea what you're talking about." He walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

She smiled down at her hands in her lap.

"So what did Jr. want?" Nikola asked lowering himself into a chair, crossing one leg over the other.

Helen got up from her chair and walked around to the front of the desk leaning back on it quite seductively. "I do believe he's on to us."

"Is that so" He said with a smirk. "He's just like Watson with those deductive reasoning skills of his. But it's not like we were sneaking around or anything." He walked over to Helen and placed a hand at either side of her leaning on the desk, pinning her down.

"Yes this is quite unlike spring in London, 1944." She smirked at him and pushed up to against his chest.

"God, I loved that red hair. Helen you do bring out the worst in me."

"And that's a bad thing darling." She said still smirking while faking a slight pout. She leaned up and gave him a slight peck on the lips. "I'm sorry but now I have work to do as do you. Like fixing my Iso room that you broke.

He gave her a slight pout but at her unwavering stare he nodded his acceptance. "Fine but please don't work yourself to death while I'm gone."

"You have my word." She gave him another peck on the lips as he stood up to leave the room.

Ch 16

Will made his way back to his room only to find what looked like elizabeths clothes strewn across his bed. He could hear the shower running and the steam drifting out of the open bathroom door. "Elizabeth?"

"Will is that you?" Her voice drifting out of the bathroom.

"Yeah are you going to be done soon?"

"No. But your welcome to join me."

He threw off his shirt and ripped off one of his shoes. "Ill be in in a minute." He responded falling off balance while trying to get his other shoe off before rushing into the bathroom. It turned into a very long shower.

When the finally emerged They were dried off and had two of Wills robes on. Elizabeth's robe was barely staying on just clinging to her shoulders. Will had his arms wrapped around her from behind softly kissing her neck.

"That was the best shower ever." He said as he pulled them both down on the couch. Eliciting a giggle from Elizabeth. "Did I mention I love your giggle." Making her giggle yet again as he shifted under her so they were both more comfortable laying on the couch. He continued his earlier kisses to her neck.

"Oh Yeah and what else do you love about me?" She asked.

"I love the smell of your hair, the softness of your skin, the peaceful look on your face when you're sleeping, but mostly I just love you." He stated nuzzling her neck with his nose. She tried to pull away from the ticklish sensation but he held her tighter. After rolling around a bit Will found himself on the floor and a delightful looking Elizabeth sitting on top of him. She leaned down and pecked him on the lips before jumping off and walking to the bed and crawling under the covers. He followed her over and crawled in beside her.

"Will I've never felt like this about anyone before. We just met a little over a week ago, but I feel like I've known you all my life. Are you sure we aren't going too fast?"

"We can slow down if you want, We've got all the time in the world." He kissed her on her forehead and they both settled in for an early afternoon nap.

Ch 17

The next morning at breakfast was interesting to say the least. Magnus and Nikola sat next to each other looking like they stayed up way later than they should have. Will and Elizabeth sat across from them awake and cheery and holding hands beneath the table. While Henry and Kate sat at either ends of the table looking back and forth between the two pairs. Kate was the first one to speak up. "Ok so what's up with you guys? Will and Liz look like their on cloud nine and Magnus, you and Nikola look like you started a war and lost."

"Yeah I've never seen you so happy Will or Magnus I've never seen you so tired"

Will drawn off cloud nine tore his eyes away from Elizabeth and looked at Magnus. The had a silent conversation about what to say over a span of 30 seconds. " Well, Elizabeth and I have started seeing each other." Henry got a huge grin on his face and slapped Will on the back nocking the wind out of him.

"Will you DOG! Dating the bosses daughter!" Elizabeth's cheeks turned a shade pinker.

"Bosses daughter sitting right here thank you very much" She said before giving Will a chaste yet romantic kiss on the lips.

"Ok that explains you two but that still doesn't explain you two." Kate jumped in turning her focus to Helen and Nikola.

Helen looked at Nikola then at Will before meeting Kate's look. "Well I geuss I just stayed up a little late working on paperwork, but Nikola came and dragged me out of my office and we stayed up a little later than we should have sparing down in the gym."

"Yes. sparing. Helen has quite a lot of steam to blow off." Nikola said wryly immediately regretting it when the heel of Helen's stiletto found his foot.

"So Kate I trust you slept well" Helen said changing the subject. Kate stared Helen down for what seemed like forever

"Fine, I get it you don't want us to know. And after Nikolas comment I'm not sure I want to."

They sat in silence for a long time quickly eating and almost running from the room when they were done mumbling some really important task that they must attend to. Until all that remained were Helen and Nikola. "I do believe you scared the children." Nikola's words cut through the silence of the room.

"Stop it Nikola they are not children but mature adults." She said letting herself break after a few moments as a smirk crept onto her lips.

"yes mature adults indeed" He said grinning slyly while taking a sip of water and running his fingers up her leg to the hem of her skirt

She coughed on the grape she was rolling around on her tongue "really Nikola?" She placed her hand on his and squeezed gently "Not here. maybe tonight Darling, but for now I must get at least a portion of those supplies requisitions cluttering my desk signed or the sanctuary will simply cease to function." She got up to leave and stopped on a second thought. "and Nikola I need that Iso room fixed today please."

"Yes mam!" He saluted her making her giggle before she left the room.

Ch 17

After a while, everyone dropped back into their own routines. Henry had a new project, Kate took on more responsibility as Will lightened his work load to spend time with Elizabeth. Helen and Nikola spent most of their time not working together… Elizabeth had settled into a routine of spending long hours in Helen's library reading book after book. Before she knew it a month had gone by.

One day Elizabeth came to Magnus's office and knocked on the door frame. "Elizabeth I hope your adjusting well."

"Yeah that's sort of the reason I came to talk to you." Helen closed the folder she was reading and gave her full attention to Elizabeth. "I actually love it here, and I was thinking, hoping, that I might be able to make it a little bit more permanent. I just feel like I'm taking up space. Is there anything I could possibly do to help out?"

"Why of course, there is always plenty to do around here. I can get Kate to show you the ropes, but to go out on any missions you'll need some self-defense training and some firearms experience which I'm sure Kate will be more than willing to help you with that as well."

" I've had plenty of both."

"Right sorry I'm just not used to thinking of you as the 99 yr old woman you are, rather than the little girl James told me about. Who loved playing investigator in the streets of London."

"So you did talk to James about me?"

"Yes but quite a while after you disappeared. I'm afraid he wouldn't talk to me much before that. He blamed himself for what happened. He said he just never loved or cared for you like he should have. Unfortunately he took that guilt with him to his grave."

"That's not in any way how it was. James loved me very much. It was just when I turned 16 I started to change and neither of us knew what was happening and I just didn't want to put anyone in any danger. If you don't mind me asking when did he die?"

"He died not too long ago around the same time as Ashley."

"I'm so sorry, Was Nikola Ashley's father too?"

"No Ashley's father was John Druid, She never had as many gifts as you do she was only 20 when she died."

"Again I'm sorry I know I'm prying too much."

"No, no that's quite all right, you have every right to know, She was your sister."

"I wish I could've met her, everyone seems to have really fond memories of her."

"She was an amazing woman." Helen eyes glazed over, she was remembering the not so distant past.

"Mother you said something about testing my gifts. "Helen smiled grateful of the subject change

"I did, it might help you better understand what's happening to you."

"Well after what happened with Father, wow that's weird, Father… well yeah after that happened I can really feel my gifts. I just have a better understanding of them I guess. But what I would really like to know is how we got like this."

"Well that happened a long time ago, It was back when we were all studying at oxford together. I had managed to get my hands on sanguine vampiris blood. I know it all sounds strange but The sanguine vampiris were almost all wiped out by the Catholic church a long time ago, so a pure sample of blood was a rare find in itself. We took it and injected ourselves with it and it pulled out the dormant sanguine vampiris genes that lay dormant in our DNA. We all got unique gifts. Nikola's was the most dramatic, he was a little over ¾ of the way turned while I only received the gift of longevity. So you my darling are the closest thing there has been to a true Sanguine Vampires in over 1500 years." She saw the semi shocked look on her daughters face and added "I know this is a lot to take in if you want to take some time to process that's understandable.

"Actually I think I'm ok with all that, I think the part that I'm struggling with if we live a really long time does that mean I'm going to outlive Will?"

"I'm afraid this is where the curse comes into play. I have buried a lot of family, friends, and even lovers. The truth is that someday Your going to have to go living without him, as I'm sure you've always found."

"It's never really sunken in much because I've never been in one place long enough to get that close to anybody. Is there anyway so that I can have a normal lifespan?"

"I'm sorry I've have tried that for years, especially after Ashley died. I couldn't bear the thought of outliving my own children, but the fact of the matter is that there is no way to reverse the effects of the blood without endangering others lives."

"I understand… but what if Will turned as well."

"There is just no way to tell if he would gain longevity at all. Everyone's DNA is different and takes to the source blood in different ways. Nigel Griffin one of the original 5 didn't receive longevity at all neither did James or John. Nigel lived out his life and had a daughter and a granddaughter who both inherited his gifts. James and John both found ways to prolong their lives using my blood."

"So Its possible."

"Yes but I wouldn't jump into this right away a lifetime together is a big commitment let alone several lifetimes."

"Oh yes, yes of course, I just needed something so that every time were together I'm not thinking about how he's going to die before I am."

"That's understandable I've gone through that many times myself and I still am."

"But you have Nikola."

"That's a confusing relationship, When your one of the last survivors of a small group and have known each other for well over a hundred years its hard not to be close."

"I think you know what I mean. But you two are a lot more than just close. Lets face it I wouldn't be here if that wasn't true, but have you ever talked to him about the two of you."

"Like I said It's complicated we have an unspoken bond but no we have never spoken directly of our feelings for each other."

"Well I think you should, and I'm glad we had this talk it's helped me in more ways than you can know. I guess I'll go search out Kate now and see if she'll teach me a thing or two." She got up and turned to leave.

"Elizabeth" She spun on her heals " I'm glad we had this talk too, and I think you're most likely right about that."

Elizabeth turned for the door and on the way out she yelled back over her shoulder "oh I know I am."

Elizabeth left Helen's office and turned towards the elevator and the basement below.

Ch 18

The entire labyrinth of corridors gave her a headache. Five wrong turns later she found the door to the shooting range. It was a dimly lit concrete room that just gave you an eerie feeling in the pit of your stomach. Just as she went to open the door she heard a round of fire sound off. Once the firing was done she pushed open the door to find a young woman with long black hair that she knew to be Kate. She was extremely focused so Elizabeth was cautious in her approach when she tapped Kate on the shoulder she jumped around gun pointed anyways. Elizabeth threw her hands and up and jumped back. Once Kate realized who she was looking at she dropped her gun down to her side with one hand and threw her head phones on the metal table beside her.

"shit! Why did you sneak up on me like that! I could have shot you!" Apologizing was obviously not Kate's MO.

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"I wasn't frightened it was a reflex and you almost lost your life there."

"Of that I have no doubt."

"What were you doing down here? Not many people come down to the catacombs but me especially since Ashley died." Kate face dropped to the floor.

"Actually I was looking for you. My mother sent me down here to receive some training from you so that I can be more of a help around here" Kate looked her in the eye and once Elizabeth was done talking she turned towards the table and started dismantling her gun.

"Oh yeah? Well what do you know?"

"I know quite a lot. But I'm afraid some of the information is out dated. You have to understand I was trained in weapons and fighting techniques before your mother was probably even born." She walked up next to Kate and began to assist her in cleaning the guns she had been firing when Elizabeth had walked in.

"That whole living forever thing still makes my head spin. How can you live for all those years?" She looked up when she got no response and saw Elizabeth staring intently at the barrel of the gun she was cleaning "Oh gosh I'm sorry Elizabeth, I stepped out of line there. I should've known not to pry."

"No no, that's quite alright. You see Kate When you live for so long you see a lot of things, you see a lot of people die, a lot more than any one person should. I thought my whole family was long dead up until a month ago. Now I've got a mum and Dad and there even older than me. It still boggles my mind a little when I think about it. I guess when you have lived for as long as I have you learn at some point to just keep going no matter what happens. Everyone I know eventually dies and I just have to keep moving on if not for me, then for them."

Kate went back to cleaning her gun deep in thought. There was a peaceful silence.

"And Kate."

"Hmmm."

"You can call me Liz." When Kate looked up Liz gave her one of Helens megawatt smiles.

"No Problem. Now about your training, I can show you basics on our guns now, but I have a pile of paperwork on my desk. So tomorrow why don't you meet me down here lets say around 10 or so, whenever the staff meetings over, and I can give you a full run down of mission protocol and you can come help me with the feedings."

"Sounds like a plan, shall we begin?"

"Sure." Over the next hour and a half Kate gave Elizabeth a full rundown of all things sanctuary weaponry.

"You're a very good teacher." Liz said holding the door of the shooting range as her and Kate were exiting.

"Thanks, I just know a lot about guns."

"Don't take yourself too lightly you have amazing instincts when it comes down to it."

"It keeps me from not being dead." Kate shrugged her shoulders as they got on the elevator. "So have you been getting around ok, I got lost once in the catacombs for 4 hours before I called Henry to tell me where I was."

"I've been doing ok, I've only gotten lost once or twice." She smiled as the doors opened to her floor to find Will standing there. "Hello Darling what have you been up too."

He looked rather pout of breath. "I've been running around trying to find you, I thought you got lost or something."

"Not in the slightest I've been down in the shooting range with Kate. She has been teaching so so much." She stepped out of the elevator and turned to wave goodbye to a giggling Kate before the doors closed.

Will gave her a skeptical glance, before wrapping his arms around her waist and giving her a light kiss on the forehead. He held his mouth there for a while before he pulled back to look her in the eye with their foreheads touching. "I'm glad, So what did you learn?"

"Oh many many useful things." She said with an air of seduction in his voice.

Nikola walking down the hall towards Helens office saw the whole encounter. "Jr whenever your done making googly eyes at your girlfriend Helen wants to see you in her office."

Ch 19

Will let out an exasperated sigh, and Liz giggled a little bit "You don't want to keep mother waiting, Ill see you back in the room darling." She placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him chaste-fully.

"It's a date." He said before releasing his grip and following alongside Nikola. "so whats up."

"Not sure Jr she just called me and wanted both of us in her office immediately" Will gave him and odd look but said nothing as they continued down the long hallway. When they got to Magnus's office he nocked on the door and entered when he heard a soft response. He became worried when he saw Helen sitting at her desk with what looked like a picture frame of Ashley.

"Magnus whats wrong?" Will asked approaching her desk. Nikola had already moved behind her desk and placed a hand on her shoulder. She didn't say anything but she rested her head on Nikola's hand

She finally looked up at Will after quite a while. He couldn't tell if she was about to laugh or cry. "Will, As you know I've been doing tests on Elizabeth since she came here right?" He simply nodded. "Well I've been running blood tests once a week to monitor her powers development."

"Magnus spit it out!"

"Hey, Cool it Jr!" Nikola said stepping into a defensive position between Will and Helen.

"Nikola." She placed a hand on his forearm instantly calming him. "Will. Elizabeth is pregnant."

Will stood dazed for a minute. "I'm going to be a dad? Wait why wouldn't you want Elizabeth here?"

He looked up at Helen to find her looking questioningly a Nikola who had gone bleach white. "Nikola, this is why I wanted you here as well how is the blood going to affect her pregnancy?"

"I can't be sure. You carried both Ashley and Elizabeth to term just fine but Elizabeth has more of the source blood in her?"

Will jumped in "Wait I'm lost how does the source blood affect her pregnancy?"

Nikola looked up and locked eyes with will. "Will full Saguin Vampiris can't have children they almost always miscarry."

Will's knees began to shake and he lowered himself into the closest chair placing his head in his hands.

Helen got up and walked around the desk and crouched down next will wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Will there is still a chance that she could be more like me than Nikola and bring this baby the whole way to term. We just need to monitor her very closely… Do you want me to tell her?" Will shook his head in his hands

"No Magnus, I need to do this." He took a deep breath and pushed himself up an out of the chair.

"I'm right her if you need me Will." He nodded and turned to walk unconsciously back to his room

Helen watched him leave before turning around to be greeted into Nikola's welcoming arms. A tear slipped down her cheek. "We could have had Grandchildren Nikola…" His arms around her tightened.

"Shhhh shhh, She still might bring the baby to term. Don't lose hope darling." He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"I hope so Niko."

"Me too, but can you imagine us, as grandparents." She looked up to find a warm smile spreading across his face. She pressed a soft kiss to his lips and nuzzled into his chest. She felt the beat of his heart slowly thumping in her ear.

"Niko I'm tired I think I'm going to bed." He placed a kiss in her brown locks once more

"Sleep well darling."

She leaned back from him and looked into his eyes with passion and desire. "Come with me."

"I love it when you say those words." A now mischievous grin creeping across his face.

"Oh Niko you never ending flirt. Now kiss me." He kissed her so passionately it took her breath away.

Ch 20

The door creaked when it opened. The lights were off and he could see Elizabeth's sleeping silhouette. He slipped off his shoes and slid exhausted into the bed behind her wrapping his arms around her stomach. He felt her hand run down his arm. "What did my mother want?" When she got no response she turned in his arms to see his face. His eyes were full of tears and the sight almost killed her. She placed her palm on his cheek and swiped away a tear with her thumb. "Will Darling what is it." His eyes looked down to her stomach and back up.

"Elizabeth your pregnant." A gasp escaped her mouth being a feeling of hurt and confusion washed over her face.

"Why would that make you cry? Why wouldn't you be happy? your going to be a father."

"Oh Elizabeth, believe me when I say I am more than happy about the baby. I'm over the moon. I can't think of anything I'd want more than to start a family with you."

"Then what is it Will?"

"Well according to Nikola, full blooded sanguine vampiris can't have children. He says they almost always miscarry before the baby can come full term." A tear slipped down Elizabeth's cheek before she buried her face in his chest choking out sobs. Will held her for a long while. "But Honey there's a chance that the pregnancy could be just fine, your only half Saguin Vampiris. Helen said if she monitors the baby very closely it might be ok." Elizabeth choked out a few more sobs before pulling back to look at him.

"I hope she's right Will. I haven't wanted anything more right then than to start a family with you. I don't want to loose our baby Will." He pulled back in close as the tears began streaming again.

"I know Elizabeth, I know." They held each other like that until the sun came up the next morning.

Ch 21

That morning at breakfast Kate watched as Helen came into the room with her head rested on Nikola's shoulder. She looked like she hadn't slept any and like she had been crying or something. She became even more suspicious when Will and Liz didn't even show up. Kate realized it was probably a touchy subject so she didn't ask. Henry was suspiciously absent as well.

Later at the staff meeting Will eventually showed up late looking like shit. He plopped down on a chair in the corner of the room. And to her surprise Helen just looked at him with sad eyes before she returned to the report she was reading. When Helen was done she dismissed them and suspiciously she had given Will no assignments that day. She had to say something. "Ok does someone want to tell me what's going on. I understand it's a touchy subject but there is clearly something wrong with the three of you or I wouldn't be asking." She said looking at Helen, Will, and Nikola.

Helen looked shocked for a moment then extremely sad before she turned her gaze to Will. They had a silent conversation between the two of them before Will pushed himself out of the chair. "She's right they have a right to know, their all family."

"I can tell them if you want to go back to Elizabeth."

"Thank you Magnus." The she saw Magnus do something very unexpected, she gave Will a hug. He turned and left the room. She watched him leave with sad eyes before turning her attention back to Kate, Henry, and the Big guy. Nikola came up next to her and leaned against the front of the desk. He placed a hand on her back and made small circles.

Henry was the first one to speak up "Magnus you're scaring me. What's wrong with Will?"

"Will is fine."

"So it's Elizabeth then?"

Helen took in a big breadth. She exhaled very slowly and began. "Elizabeth is pregnant with Will's child." Seeing their questioning glances she continued. "But there is a very real chance she will miscarry. Full blood Saguin Vampiris can't have children. They almost always miscarry their children." The was dead silent for a couple of minutes.

"But you had children Magnus" Kate chimed in

"That is true but I only had a small amount of the source blood in my veins"

"Elizabeth has a considerable amount."

"Isn't there anything you can do?"

"I'm afraid all we can do now is wait and see what effects the source blood will have on the baby."

"I'm so sorry Magnus. Oh gosh, poor Will and Liz." The later part Kate said more to herself.

Ch 22

Later that day Kate was down in the shooting range cleaning some guns, It really helped her think, when she heard the door creak open. She whipped her head around not expecting to see Liz standing there. "Liz, I wasn't expecting you to come down today, not with everything…"

"I needed to get my mind off it for a little while."

"I can understand that."

The two women shared an understanding and moved on not mentioning the subject again. Kate spent the next couple of hours teaching Liz about missions and teaching her combat moves. They were only interrupted a couple of times by either Magnus wanting to run some tests or Will insisting that Elizabeth take it easy and eat some food. Once after Will came in on one of his "You need to take it easy" lectures. Kate could almost see smoke coming out of her ears. "Hey Liz you ok."

"No I'm not ok if it isn't bad enough that I might lose our child, Will has started fussing over me. I absolutely can't stand it. I'm almost 100 years old good lord. I think I can take care of myself just fine."

"Elizabeth you know its not your fault if something happens to that baby."

Liz stood there staring at Kate. Kate had managed to pull out of everything she had just said, the thing that was bugging her most. "What no. I have no control over this."

"But I think you blame yourself. That's why you're getting so mad at Will isn't it? Because you think it's your fault that you might lose the baby." Liz stared at her with a shocked expression before sinking to sparing mat that they were standing on.

She looked up at Kate with tears in her eyes. "How did you know that?"

Kate settled down next to her on the mat putting a comforting arm around her shoulders "Because that's the exact same way my mom felt when she miscarried my little sister. She wouldn't look my dad in the eyes for months after the funeral." She held out her hand for Liz to hold. Liz took her hand and held on tightly. "But it's not your fault you can't control this but Will does love you and will continue to love you if anything happens. Emphasis on IF."

Liz stared at their joined hands she looked over Kate's hand, noticing several scars running up her hand and arm. She chuckled a little bit "I thought I was supposed to be the wise one."

"Wisdom is relative." Kate looked up into Liz's eyes.

"You are one wise woman Kate Freelander."

"I know a lot of people who would beg to differ."

"Well they would be wrong."

Shaking off the compliment she changed the subject, "Alright let's get back to work so if Will bugs you too much you can kick his ass."

She rose form the mat bringing Liz up with her. "I quite like the sound of that."

Ch 23

For the next 6 months everything seemed to go normally. Liz was progressing well in her pregnancy and monitored regularly. She spent a lot of time with Kate. After her stomach started to interfere with sparing they moved on the other things like learning about and caring for the abnormals. Magnus ran tests daily sometimes more than necessary, but Liz didn't mind it helped put her at ease knowing that if anything in the slightest changed she would be the first to know. Will was overly clingy as usual, but Liz took great pleasure in sending him on outrageous tasks for her. Things were peaceful at the Sanctuary. Whenever they went on missions someone always had something important to do from the Sanctuary so that Liz was never by herself. That someone usually ended up being Will.

One night Liz woke up screaming.

"Liz what's wrong!" He checked her forehead, she was burning up, he was already getting her out of bed to go to the infirmary.

"It Burns!" She was holding her stomach in pain.

"Hold on liz I'm going to get you down to Magnus." He helped her into the wheelchair placed in the room for such emergencies. He hit the button on the bed side table waking up Magnus. Magnus met him at the infirmary, hair disheveled and wrapped in a robe.

"Will what happened?" As she helped Elizabeth up onto one of the hospital grade beds.

"She woke up screaming about her stomach burning and I think she has a fever."

"Alright lets get that ultrasound hooked up and figure out what the hell is going on." 5 minutes later Helen was looking at the baby through the ultrasound monitor. "The baby appears to be in pain, its thrashing around a lot. This is exactly what we hoped wouldn't happen the source blood has detected the new life form and is attacking it. Its probably due to the fact that she is only three quarters sanguine Vampiris that it has taken this long, but we'll need to do a C-section immediately, ok Darling?"

Liz only nodded her head in pain.

"Alright Will go scrub up you're going to help me deliver this baby." All she got was a blank stare. "Well don't just stand there! Go!"

He ran off to prep the operation room after kissing Liz on the head.

Halfway through the C-section Magnus stared dumbfounded down at her hands. "Will There are two baby's in here."

"Magnus how is that possible?"

"I'm not sure, but right now we need to get them out of here." She handed Will the first baby which he wrapped in cloth as it started crying. "Congrats Will It's a boy and a little girl. You're a father." Helen took the little girl baby and wrapped her in cloth before placing her into the baby oxygen tent close by. She finished the procedure and moved Elizabeth into a recovery room. They each stood there holding a baby when Nikola walked in. His head swiveled back and forth between Helen and Will.

"Does someone want to fill me in."

"She had twins. For some reason we couldn't detect the little boy on any of the equipment. I'm still not sure as to why though."

Nikola walked over to where Will stood rocking the boy gently in his arms. He placed his hand over the baby a small smile spreading across his face. The little boy shifted slightly in his sleep. "This one is like his grandfather he is producing a faint EM shield. That's why you couldn't detect him on the monitor. Wow. That's strange."

"What" Helen asked allowing the little girl to suckle on her finger.

"Helen, we're grandparents." He looked at Helen with a huge grin. She returned it with a megawatt smile. He whipped back around to face Will. "So Jr have the two of you thought of any names for my grandchildren."

Will chuckled slightly at that, "We have two names picked out actually, but I think I'll hold off telling you until Liz wakes up."

"Fine If you must. Now can I hold my brilliant grandson?" The soft care and warmth in Nikola's voice brought a smile to Will's face he had no doubt his children would be smothered in love. He carefully passed the sleeping child to Nikola.

Ch 24

Elizabeth woke up a couple of hours later to find Will asleep next to her. She placed a hand to her stomach feeling the stitches. She started breathing hard and shaking. Where was her baby? Will had woken up and was watching her face intently. "Its all right Liz, They're both ok. Magnus and Nikola have them."

"Wait they, them?"

"Yes Liz we have a beautiful set of twins, a little boy and a little girl."

"But there wasn't a boy on any of the scans."

"He apparently takes after his grandfather he was emitting a low level EM shield which made him undetectable on any of the equipment."

"Oh my Will we're parents and we have two healthy children." She leaned over and placed a kiss to his lips.

"I know I told Nikola that he would have to wait for you to wake up before we told him their names." A hint of a grin on his face.

"Where are they now?" Will looked down between and pointed across the room to Magnus and Nikola both fast asleep on an infirmary bed with a baby in their arms.

A soft smile spread across her lips. Right her in this moment was happiness and she never wanted it to end. But the baby Helen was holding started to whimper. Helen raised her off the bed and carried the little one to Elizabeth. "She likely is hungry" As soon as Elizabeth had her little girl in her arms ready to start breast feeding, her little boy woke and started whimpering as well. Nikola stretched and walked the little boy over the Elizabeth.

"They appear to have the same idea." After figuring out how to breast feed two children at once she settled in with her children. Ha, this was fabulous she was worried about losing her one child for 7 months and now she had two beautiful children. "So now that you have settled in, what are their names?"

"A little excited Father?"

"Why yes, yes I am, so out with it missy."

"Ha ha, well ok, Will and I didn't have much of a hard time thinking of names. We agreed actually right away when we said them, and we only picked out two names one for a girl and one for a boy, you know just in case it wasn't a little girl, but now we can use both names."

"Alright on with it darling." Even Helen was getting impatient, this was good.

"Alright, alright, may I introduce you to Helen Elizabeth Zimmerman and Nikola Wilhelm Zimmerman." Helen placed a hand on Elizabeth's forearm while Nikola wrapped an arm around Helen's waist. Helen leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Elizabeth's forehead.

"They are beautiful names. Thank You."

Correction this moment right her was the happiest Elizabeth has ever been.

(Thank You for reading:)


End file.
